Purayia (Super Smash Flash OC)
Purayia is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. her design in this game is based off from Fire Emblem Mystery of The Emblem, her render somehow shows alittlebit of her undercarriage due to the fact Purayia is attractive and very good in fighting. Her moveset was taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Attributes Purayia has long disjointed range, great ground mobility, fast attacks, great air game, an amazing grab & throw game and finishers in all her smash attacks when tipped, tipped back air, a tipped up air and Counter. Purayia has good approach options with her SHFFL aerials, good dash dance and dancing blade. Dancing Blade is a great tool for starting combos due to it being able to be canceled into other attacks. Due to the move having multi hits allows it to be used to unstale other moves. It's also useful for helping Purayia recover horizontally along with Shield Breaker to compensate for her poor air speed. Purayia has an excellent grab & throw game with having the yet another longest grab in the game. Her forward throw can chain grab certain characters while also being able to be followed up with a forward smash. Her up throw can be followed up by up tilt or up air which can allow juggling. Her back throw sends opponents behind where she might be able to chain grab them or put them into unfavorable positions. Her down throw can set up tech chases. Due to the combination of her fast disjointed aerials, decent falling speed and having a sweet spot at the tip of his aerials gives Purayia an amazing air game. Purayia is also an excellent edge guarder and her guard might be difficult to break. However, Purayia suffers from having below average weight which allows her to be KO'ed horizontally early or knocked off to far where she might not be able to recover. Her main vertical recovery, Dolphin Slash, relies on momentum, covers short vertical distance and has problems sweet spotting the ledge makes it easy to edge guard. Purayia also does not have a projectile or an means to deal with them giving her problems approaching. Purayia also has problems with killing opponents due to the majority of her finishers needing to be tipped outside of forward smash and counter. Thus a Purayia player must having excellent spacing to land the tipper the majority of the time. Without excellent spacing Purayia will have to rely on her edge guarding. Also due to Purayia being tall, she is susceptible to shield stabbing due to her shield not being large enough to cover her body. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Purayia_Main.png|Purayia's current pixel art render Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's deviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC